


Важнейшее из искусств

by fish4l



Series: Вся неправда о дементорах [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: То, что вы не знали о некоторых дементорах, а надо бы.
Series: Вся неправда о дементорах [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Важнейшее из искусств

**Author's Note:**

> Все совпадения с реальностью случайны, а кинотеатр “Феникс” существует.

Никто не знал, и даже мисс Амбридж осталась в неведении, что второго августа на встречу с Гарри Поттером отправились три дементора, а не два. Третий был новичком.

Звали его… Впрочем, имя нашего героя для этой истории совершенно не имеет значения. Он еще ни разу не ходил в рейды, ни разу не пробовал полновесных человеческих эмоций, только жалкие обрывки от узников Азкабана, вот и приключилась с ним эта неприятность. Дементор заблудился. Зазевался, отвлекся на запах чьей-то ссоры, потом на чью-то любовь, а потом ему досталось немного материнской ласки. И вот так вскружило ему голову, что он потерялся и очутился совсем не там, куда его посылали. В Ист Финчли.

Карты, конечно, дементорам никто не выдавал – никто не знал, умеют ли они вообще читать, и связь между собой они не держали. Просто всегда выходили группой, следовали за вожаком, и считалось, что отставший обречен на долгую и мучительную смерть. Наш герой, конечно, тоже это знал. В поисках спасительных эмоций его носило по всей округе, пока он не наткнулся на нескольких человек, входивших в старое кирпичное здание с вертикальной надписью “Феникс” на фасаде. Хоть название этого места ничего хорошего и не сулило, дементор был голоден: материнская ласка так эфемерна, обида и чувство вины куда привычнее и сытнее. Горячие эмоции манили за собой. От людей пахло нетерпением, предвкушением и чем-то неуловимо сладким, как и от странной человеческой еды в картонных ведерках, которой, оказывается, торговали в фойе. Он прислушался к себе и решительно отправился вслед за группой в полутемный зал, словно за старшим дементором на задание.

Спрятаться в тени огромной портьеры рядом с пустым белым экраном было проще простого. Дементор вжимался в угол, аккуратно впитывая излишки эмоций проходящих мимо людей. Зал наполнялся, и все громче становился гвалт:

“Что-то похолодало, не находишь?” – “Не знаю, зачем мы идем на этот фильм, мне кажется, это была глупая идея”. – “Я люблю Рикмана!” – “А я – Хью, он красавчик, правда?” – “Как холодно!” – “Ужасно большое приключение” – ну и кто придумал это название?” – “Сядем подальше?” – “Убери руки, еще не выключили свет!”

Герой насыщался, и сытость уже переходила в легкое опьянение. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким легким, таким сытым и таким могущественным… Что ж, решено, он нашел свой дом!

… Зрители после сеанса выходили расстроенными и подавленными. Кто-то замерз, кто-то был разочарован фильмом, кто-то ссорился из-за неуместных поцелуев на заднем ряду. Несколько таких же неудачных сеансов спустя “Ужасно большое приключение” пришлось снять с проката.

“Мосты округа Мэдисон” тоже как-то не пошли. Зареванные девушки стайками покидали кинотеатр, а их молодые люди в растерянности пожимали плечами. “Да что такого-то?” – “Нет, ты не понимаешь, ты ничего не понимаешь!” Разбивались сердца, рвались отношения, а выручка неуклонно катилась вниз.

Даже на мультфильмах не получилось поднять прибыль: дети впадали в истерику еще в фойе, и расстроенные мамы уводили их одного за одним в туалет умыться. Ни разноцветные герои “Истории игрушек” около касс, ни обновленные, мягкие и глубокие, кресла, ни дополнительное отопление не смогли привлечь зрителей в кинотеатр. Сам зал казался неуютным и серым, несмотря на яркую подсветку панелей ар-деко. Сеансов становилось все меньше и меньше, театру грозило закрытие....

Наш герой заволновался. За полгода он уже заметно окреп, немного подлатал плащ и вообще стал гораздо бодрее, ведь дармовых эмоций было так много… И все были такие вкусные, что невозможно было удержаться, чтобы не прихватить лишку.  
Обратно в магический мир не хотелось.

Как-то после последнего, ночного сеанса, дементор стал свидетелем разговоров владельцев кинотеатра о возможном закрытии. “Новые фильмы, – решили они, – наш последний шанс. Может, хоть ужасы и драма будут пользоваться спросом”. И зимой девяносто шестого в “Фениксе” запустили “От заката до рассвета”.

“Мурашки весь сеанс бегали”. – “Мне никогда не было так страшно и так смешно!” – “Так тянуло холодком в нужный момент, интересно, какая там вентиляция?” – “Старое здание, сто лет ему, чего ты хочешь. Может, и привидение есть”. – “Пойдем еще?” – “Спрашиваешь!”

Потом были “Остров доктора Моро” и “Крик”, “Американский оборотень в Париже” и “Куб”... В кинотеатр, в котором фильмы ужасов смотреть было особенно страшно, стали приезжать со всего Лондона. За несколько лет “Феникс” расправил крылья и обрел былую славу. Фестивали старых хорроров, специальные показы на Хэллоуин, неделя зомби-фильмов – в ход шли любые маркетинговые уловки. Наш герой толстел и ленился. Он уже не ел все подряд, а тщательно выбирал самые лучшие, самые лакомые кусочки. К его немалому удивлению, особенным привкусом обладали эмоции смотревших авторское кино – чуть-чуть омерзения, тлен и разочарование. Изысканный букет, не то что позабытые уже чувства узников Азкабана.

А в девяносто восьмом, после битвы за Хогвартс, к нашему герою немыслимым путем – про карты никто не забыл? – добрались несколько уцелевших товарищей, и вместе они образовали первое в истории поселение дементоров посреди маггловских земель. Вели они себя тихо, магов избегали, целовать никого не спешили, ну а что в Ист Финчли зачастили туманы, так то Англия. Здесь всегда туман.


End file.
